Snogging in the Showers
by dreamwriter32
Summary: When Harry is stressed after a long Quidditch practice, Ginny takes matters in her own hands with a little surprise visit in his shower stall. I don't own Harry Potter. Rated M to be on the safe side.


**Snogging in the Showers**

Ginny Weasley was happy. She was dating Harry Potter. Her childhood dream had come true. She was no longer a tongue-tied little girl, who made a complete fool of herself in Harry's presence. She had only dated one boy, Michael Corner. It was nothing short of a disaster. The only benefit from dating the git was she became more relaxed and controlled around Harry, managing to display her true personality instead of that of a blithering idiot she would act like when Harry was around.

When Michael got rough one weekend in Hogsmeade, Harry came to her rescue just as Michael raised his hand to slap her. She broke up with him then and there. She spent the remainder of the time in Hogsmeade with Harry. It was during that time that she noticed Harry watching her. She had a suspicion that Harry liked her. She stayed after the DA meeting right before Christmas to help Harry clean up. They got stuck under the mistletoe and shared their first kiss.

When they broke apart, Ginny asked Harry how long he had fancied her. Harry told her that he realized he had a crush on her back in the summer, but he fancied her way before that.

They kissed once more and then Harry asked her if she wanted to be his girlfriend. She said yes.

They had been dating happily ever since. She had waited for Harry to notice her and now he thought of her more than his best friend's sister or a friend. She was his girlfriend.

When he got the captain's badge for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, she asked him to treat her no differently than the others. But Harry had picked her because she was one of the best. Harry made sure to tell the team that he didn't pick Ginny just because she's his girlfriend, but everyone saw why Harry picked Ginny as one of the chasers. She was good, very good.

Since Harry became captain, she noticed that Harry was tenser than he was before. Harry was so stressed, he would snap at the team a few times during practice. His shoulders were so tight, that it took Ginny over an hour to get them to relax.

This was the cause of Ginny's drastic act. She knew it might sound a little bit bonkers and her mother would literally erupt in flames if she ever found out.

Ginny tried not to gasp as the door to the showers open. It was foolish because he couldn't see her anyway.

Because of this, Harry wandered straight into the shower stall without noticing her. Ginny smirked, knowing her spellmanship had improved enough that she had successfully disillusioned herself.

She knew Harry hanged back after Quidditch practice. She knew he was stressed about the game and worried Ron would mess up in the match on Saturday. She knew this as the few times she had stayed and waited for him, he would vent his worries and stress all the way back to the castle.

Ginny hoped her idea would work.

This was why she had pretended to leave the girls locker room after her own shower and sneaked back into the tent and into the boys' locker room. She had hidden her broom and her gear. She then stripped herself naked and disillusioned herself and hidden her clothes before hiding herself in the shower stall Harry always used.

Ginny watched, captivated as Harry stripped off the rest of his Quidditch gear until he was naked. He took off his glasses and put them on top of the pile. He leaned into the stall and turned on the taps tilting his face into the steam. Ginny goggled at the sight of a naked Harry. She had seen him shirtless many times and it was a sight that made her drool.

His arms, chest, and abdomen were tight and toned with muscles from the years he had spent playing Quidditch. His torso and body were lean and wiry keeping him light enough to play Seeker. She bit her lip as she tried to keep her hand from running her fingers along his washboard abs. It took some restraint. She was nearly ready to hurl herself at him, but she wanted to do this right.

She watched as Harry washed himself clean, watching the lather slide down his body in snowy mounds. He ducked his head under the spray to double check his hair, making sure he had rinsed the shampoo out.

Ginny liked Harry's hair when it was damp as much as she did when it was dry. She could run her fingers through Harry's thick head of hair all day. She had even taken to scratching and rubbing Harry's head when she did run her fingers through his head. It was relaxing for Harry, often making him fall asleep.

Suddenly, Harry leaned forward, bracing his hand against the wall of the shower, his head bent and the spray of hot water beating down on his head and the tops of his shoulders. Ginny didn't quite understand how Harry stood the water that hot. She had asked him once when he came out of the shower, his skin red from the heat. He said that he wasn't used to warm showers as at the Dursleys, he was often left with cold water and sometimes lukewarm water.

Ginny understood after that and she made a mental note to one day hex his relatives.

Harry did adjust the temperature more often so that he didn't resemble a lobster when he stepped out of the shower.

Ginny smiled as she moved to the front of him, from the corner she had hidden herself when she first came in the shower stall. This time, however, she was unable to keep her hands to herself. She reached up and gently ran her hand along Harry's abdomen, just an inch or so above his belly button. Ginny thought maybe he wouldn't feel it as she ran her hand across his stomach. She felt each ripple of hard muscle beneath her fingers. She loved running her hands along his stomach. She would rub his stomach when he laid down on the couch with her, his head in her lap. He was often covered up or his torso was covered and didn't display Harry's abdomen to the common room.

To Ginny's amazement, the small act relaxed him.

He didn't react at first, making Ginny, realize he must be lost in thought to notice until she did it a third time, this time running her hand lower.

She let her fingers trail down along the strip of dark hair swirled around his belly button and ran south. She buried her hands in the curly black hair surrounding what was becoming her favorite appendage of Harry's.

She and Harry hadn't been intimate yet, which surprised most of her friends. All Harry and Ginny ever did was snog with a minimal exploration of each other's bodies.

Harry's head lifted slowly, his eyes opening revealing those bright green eyes Ginny loved so much.

She knew he couldn't see her due to the charm, but without his glasses, he would only see a blurry image of her face.

"Who's there?" Harry growled, frowning. He had yet to stand straight, still leaning against the wall and staring directly in front of him as if he thought he would see her by staring hard enough.

"Guess who," Ginny whispered, standing on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

Before Harry could react, he felt a pair of lips on his neck. When he started to move away from her, Ginny moved with him. Harry summoned his wand wordlessly.

"Finite," he snarled.

Ginny knew he was able to see her and she didn't care. She was too busy enjoying kissing the underside of Harry's jaw.

The minute he recognized her red hair and noticed she was naked. Ginny heard his breath hitched.

"Ginny," Harry breathed sounding surprised as her lips trailed south.

He groaned when her tongue darted in his belly button and started running her fingers in the hair directly under his navel. She continued kissing Harry's abdomen, starting her way up slowly She picked up the pace now that he knew it was her, teasing him as her lips would kiss up and down his abdomen.

She felt him bury his hands in her wet hair.

"Get up here," he growled, huskily, sliding his hands under arms, lifting her to her feet with ease.

Ginny smiled at him. Harry returned the smile with a hungry one of his own, his eyes dark with lust. When he kissed her Ginny hummed, loving the way he wrapped his arms around her, his fingers spread along her sleek skin.

He turned her, pressing her against the wall, while he pressed his body against hers.

They hadn't taken _that_ step in their relationship, but they have talked about. This wasn't Ginny's intention, as they decided to wait a little longer. Ginny's only purpose in this was to provide Harry an outlet for his stress.

They broke apart once more, panting for breath as the water flowed over their heads.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing here?" Harry asked, his head blocking the shower head.

"Well, I thought I would come and help you relieve some stress," Ginny explained. She saw his gaze flicked down to her mouth briefly before returning to her face. She took a small moment to admire his gorgeous green eyes, they were so deep and clear she could get lost in those eyes.

Ginny moved her eyes down his body. She couldn't help but ogle his body. She couldn't get enough.

He pulled her close, crushing her body against his and molding his mouth to hers. Ginny returned the kiss with equal fervor. She traced Harry's lips with her tongue, willing him to take her into his mouth. He opened to her gladly and tried capturing her tongue with his lips, but just as he got close she pulled away teasingly.

He went in, again and again, she drew back, knowing she was teasing him. Harry kissed her hand and pressed his own tongue against her lips, forcing his way into her willing mouth.

She moaned, and gladly let him explore her mouth and she tangled her fingers in her messy hair. They broke apart, panting, the water streaming over Harry's head, blocking the water from Ginny.

They lasted long enough to catch their breath.

"Go again?" Harry asked.

Ginny replied by crushing her lips to his. Harry used to think flying was the most astonishing feeling in the world the way the wind his hair how he was consumed by airy, light, weightless feeling once he kicked off from the ground. He left all his stress and worries on the ground. Flying was his escape, the one thing that took him away from his problems.

But, Harry found something that gave him a better feeling that was even better than flying. It made him feel like he was flying without a broom, as it also left him feeling weightless, airy, carefree, and breathless. It made his insides flip, his heart and his pulse race.

Harry had found kissing Ginny was another experience one that he loved, maybe a little more than flying.

"Not that I'm complaining, Gin, but why did you sneak in here? If you wanted to shower with me, why didn't you say so," Harry murmured.

"Because, I wanted to help you relieve some stress," Ginny explained.

Harry looked down at her confused at what she was talking to.

"I know you're stressing about the match coming, baby," She whispered.

Harry sighed, leaning his head back against the stone wall allowing the water to cascade down his shoulders.

"It amazes me you know what I need," Harry began. "When I don't know what I need."

Ginny's response was cut off by another voice, a very familiar voice.

"Harry?" Ron called. "Are you trying to drown yourself?"

"No, I'm alright," Harry called over the water, motioning to Ginny to be quiet. "I'll be out in a minute. I'll meet you back in the common room later."

"Alright, mate," Ron said and left the tent.

"That was close," Ginny whispered. Harry reached behind him and turned the water off. They looked like two prunes.

"What do you say about heading to sit under the tree, by the lake?" Ginny asked.

"Our tree?" Harry clarified.

"Our tree," Ginny confirmed.

Harry turned off the water and helped Ginny out of the shower, lest she fall. They dried off and dressed. Putting up their gear back in their place in the shed and left the tent. Holding hands, they headed up their spot by the lake.

"Thanks for that, Gin," Harry said, whispering in her eyes.

Tucking back her hair behind her ear, she turned on her side facing Harry. "You're welcome. I hope you stay this relaxed, babe."

Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll try to, but as the match gets closer…." He trailed off. Ginny smiled, knowing how true Harry's words were.

"Well then, I'll have to help with that," She said, softly.

"And I'll let you," Harry murmured, kissing the side of her head, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Later, when Harry returned to the common room with Ginny in tow, he had a goofy smile on his face. Ron didn't need to ask why he was smiling like that. He didn't want to know. Harry didn't tell him either, but why would he? Harry was his best mate and Ginny was his sister. He was happy for both of them. They deserved to be happy, Harry most all.

From that day on, whenever Ginny though Harry was stressing too much about Quidditch, she'd sneak into Harry's shower stall, only this time Harry knew she was there the entire time. It was something they continued to, even later when it was work stress that Harry needed to relieve. Ginny was happy to help Harry relieve some stress, even if it was snogging in the showers.


End file.
